


Racheter son âme

by Akhoris



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 16:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akhoris/pseuds/Akhoris
Summary: Un jour comme les autres pour la bande de Dutch. Mais Arthur Morgan sent bien que le vent tourne. Pas de pairing.





	Racheter son âme

**Author's Note:**

> One shot écrit dans le cadre de la cent-neuvième nuit du FoF sur le thème “compartiment”  
> On part donc sur du psychologique “mignon” avec Arthur Morgan, pourquoi pas.

La locomotive arrivait. Arthur Morgan en voyait l’immense panache de fumée qui découpait le ciel déjà sombre et en cachait les étoiles naissantes. Sous lui, l’étalon frémit, donnant un petit coup de tête pour tirer le mors et faire comprendre qu’il en avait marre de rester sur place. A côté de lui, John Marston semblait plutôt détendu malgré sa face encore largement assombrie par les énormes cicatrices qui prenait leur temps pour disparaitre.  
Puis il y eut la détonation. Il sentit sa monture faire un pas de côté, et la vit redresser brusquement la tête. Il devinait ses yeux ronds de surprise mais ne le laissa pas réfléchir. Il le poussa en avant. L’animal bondit, ouvrant la voie à celui de son partenaire. Il y eut un grincement de métal puis un bruit de chute suivi de multiples éclats qui volaient en tous sens. La cavalcade fut intense, les sabots claquant dans le gravier et déjà on entendait des voix s’élevaient dans les ténèbres. Des mises en garde hurlées, des menaces, des suppliques puis finalement des coups de feu. Un homme partit en courant et Morgan fit décrire un pas sur le coté à sa monture pour le percuter de plein fouet. S’il prévenait les autorités, ils n’auraient pas le temps de finir.  
Il entendit l’homme crier mais il ne pouvait pas s’arrêter maintenant. Il sauta à terre. Partout, ça hurlait. Il voyait du sang qui avait coulé sur le bois et le métal du wagon alors qu’il grimpait à grandes enjambées pour venir en fouiller l’intérieur.  
Tout était si bien minuté. Une habitude trop bien rodée. Il savait que certains de leurs hommes surveillaient et les préviendraient quand les autorités voisines débarqueraient mais en attendant, ils allaient récolter le fruit de leur labeur…. Enfin celui de personnes ayant travaillé pour s’offrir ces biens qui allaient désormais leur appartenir et sans doute être revendus à un quelconque receleur de la région.  
Ils parlaient d’eux même en mettant en avant leur honneur comparé à d’autres bandes de hors la loi qui écumaient la région mais Morgan ne s’y laissait plus prendre. L’Ouest était en train de mourir, il ne cessait de le répétait et on cherchait sans cesse à lui prouver le contraire. Il savait bien que les autres se voilaient la face. Ils n’avaient tous connu que cette vie, enfin la majorité d’entre eux, alors s’imaginer changer désormais… les vieilles habitudes ont la vie dure, et elles amènent avec elles une certaine facilité.  
L’arme au point, il secoua celle-ci pour menacer une femme qui s’était recroquevillée dans son siège, lui ordonnant de donner tout ce qu’elle avait. Elle lui tendit bijoux et argent, les yeux emplis de larmes sans faire frémir l’homme qui s’en empara pour les mettre dans un sac. Puis il passa à la personne suivante.  
Dans la région, chacun savait qu’il valait mieux donner et attendre que la tempête passe dans ce genre de situation. La vie valait toujours plus que quelques babioles. Ils se consoleraient plus tard.  
Le prochain wagon était fait de compartiments. Il ouvrit la première porte brusquement. Il était vide. Il fronça les sourcils en étrécissant les yeux. Il ne s’y laissait pas tromper. Il y avait quelqu’un ici. De belles valises renversées par l’arrêt brutal du train, un petit livre restait ouvert sur une banquette… un pleur ? Il tendit l’oreille pour en trouver la provenance. En bas.  
Morgan se baissa lentement et un cri répondit à ce geste. Il la vit alors. Elle devait avoir sept ou huit ans et l’observait, bien planquée sous le siège, ayant tentée de se cacher. Il ne put empêcher un sourire de venir se peindre sur son visage. La gamine tremblait. Il secoua lentement la tête en restant accroupi, lui tendant une main. Il comprenait sa terreur. Elle était naturelle. Il était un monstre à ses yeux. Il voulait juste survivre. Était-ce si horrible que cela ?  
« Viens, je ne te ferai pas de mal. »  
Elle ne bougea pas, pétrifiée devant cet homme. Ses parents lui avaient sans doute fait la morale au cas où… où étaient-ils d’ailleurs ? Ils l’avaient abandonné là ? Elle voyageait seule ? Quel genre d’inconscients laissait leur enfant voyager seul ? Il n’en revenait.  
« Je te promets qu’il ne t’arrivera rien… »  
Visiblement, sa promesse ne valait pas grand-chose aux yeux de la petite. Il décida alors de s’asseoir. Il puait la poudre, le tabac, sans doute pas mal la poussière aussi mais quelque chose en lui voulait que cette gamine, ce symbole d’innocence, voit en lui autre chose qu’un monstre… un homme ? Il n’en espérait pas tant.  
« Comment tu t’appelles, jolie demoiselle ? »  
Elle le fixe sans répondre mais elle semble perdre peu à peu la crainte dans son regard.  
« Tu ne veux pas me dire ? Pas grave… disons Princesse en attendant, ok ? »  
Elle avait cessé de trembler nota-t-il. Il attrapa lentement le livre.  
« Qu’est-ce que tu lis ? »  
« C’est le mien… » couina-t-elle boudeuse.  
« Oh, désolé. » et il le reposa. Le livre à lui seul valait peut-être plus que tout ce qu’il tenait dans son petit sac de toile. Mais ça ne l’intéressait pas. Qu’est-ce qu’il espérait ? Se racheter une part d’humanité ? Qui y croyait ?  
Lentement, la petite sortie pour se diriger vers le livre, l’attraper et le serrer contre elle, avec un petit regard plein d’affront pour cet homme. Mais il lui sourit et elle se détendit.  
« C’est des contes. »  
« Ah ? Ça raconte quoi ? »  
Elle le fixa un instant, clairement méfiante.  
« Plein d’histoires… »  
« T’es pas une bavarde hein ? »  
« Ma préférée, c’est celle du petit chaperon rouge. »  
Morgan eut un rire. Pour le coup, celle-là, il la connaissait.  
« Et t’es comme le loup… faut pas te faire confiance. »  
Il secoua la tête sans se départir de son sourire.  
« Sans doute oui. Allez viens, que je te fasse sortir de là avant qu’il t’arrive des broutilles. Mes collègues seront peut-être moins sympathiques que moi. »  
Il lui tendit la main et elle le fixa un moment, méfiante avant de hocher la tête et l’attraper.  
« Tu me manges pas hein ? »  
« C’est pas au programme, gamine. »  
Il l’attrapa alors par les hanches pour la soulever, presque honteux d’amener la gamine à se serrer contre son corps, puis sortit du wagon et siffla. L’étalon hennit avant de le rejoindre, les oreilles pointées droit vers lui, s’immobilisant avec un souffle alors qu’il venait mettre la petite à l’avant de la selle.  
« Allez, je te ramène à la maison, Princesse. »  
Son regard croisa celui de John plus loin qui haussa un sourcil. Décidément, ils avaient encore beaucoup d’efforts à faire pour se comprendre tous les deux. Il lui jeta le sac de toile qu’il tenait toujours de l’autre main et se mit en selle à son tour.  
« Je serai de retour dans quelques heures. »  
« Morgan, tu déconnes là ? »  
« Pas du tout. »  
Et il poussa sa monture à prendre un galop soutenu, tenant d’une main la gamine contre lui alors que celle-ci maintenait fermement son livre contre elle.


End file.
